I Can't Hold This In Any Longer
by holl2712
Summary: "No, I hate you Klaus. Leave me alone, please. Just leave me alone" Caroline managed to force out before she pushed past him and made her way towards the front door of the Mikaelson house. Leaving the one person she truly ever loved behind. Him thinking that she hated him, when in fact she felt the complete opposite. Klaus/Caroline One-Shot. AU-ish.


**I Can't Hold This in Any Longer**

**Summary-Caroline and Klaus are in love, however having never told each other. But after an argument, could they loose everything? Or will they realise that they can't live without each other like they thought?**

**Pairing- Niklaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes**

**TV Fandom- The Vampire Diaries. **

**Copyright- I don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries, much to my sadness. If I did these two would be a couple by now and so would Damon and Elena. Everything belongs to L. J. Smith and the creators of the TV show. Everything except the story line. That's all mine. **

Caroline couldn't believe him. After everything she sacrificed for him, he was going to kill her to get Stefan to give him back a daggered Rebekah. Seriously?! She was furious. Her friends understood that she was in love with him and even though they weren't a big fan of Klaus after everything they were happy for her. She thought he loved her, evidently not if he was going to kill her to get his Original sister back, who was still alive; even with a dagger plunged into her chest.

Klaus was happy; he got his sister back from Stefan and Damon. But he had to resort to threatening to kill Caroline. He didn't want to, but he didn't have any other leverage. He knew she was pissed off and he didn't know why. He wasn't actually going to kill her. He cared for her to much. But did she actually believe that he would? Does she really think that low of him?

He placed Rebekah in her room, on her bed and pulled the dagger out of her chest. He left the room and walked downstairs. He knew she was waiting for him and he wasn't looking forward to it. He entered the living room and saw her leaning against the wall next to the fireplace. Her arms were crossed against her chest; her eye's trained on him. Klaus didn't like the way she was looking at him. Not one little bit.

"Caroline, love, what can I do for you?" he asked, walking towards her. She flashed him a bright and false smile and pushed herself away from the wall. She slowly stepped towards him and then stopped.

_SMACK!_

Klaus face was burning, and he was sure there was a bright red hand print on his face. Caroline knew that any mark she left on him would disappear but she didn't care. It felt good to finally slap him. He deserved it. Klaus brought his face back to face her. His eye's full of hurt. Caroline softened at them but then remembered why she was so mad at him. She glared at him.

"HOW DARE YOU NIKLAUS MIKAELSON!' she screamed, if she was a cartoon character steam would be billowing from her ears. Klaus looked at her, full of regret.

"I take it you didn't like me using you to get my sister back, love." He say's simply, yet it came across cocky. Caroline raised her hand again and...

_SMACK!_

Her hand went across his other cheek and he took deep breath's looking at her again. Caroline stood their fuming. Klaus gripped her forearms and locked eye's with her. She didn't flinch.

"I can't believe I actually fell for all of the sappy romantic notions you threw my way that was obviously a load of crap! You just wanted me for when something didn't go your way you could use me as a bargaining tool!' She shouted. He got a sharp pain in his chest as her words sunk in. His grip on her arms tightened.

"Don't you dare say that about me Caroline. I would never, EVER do that to you" he assured her, she shook her head.

"But you did Klaus, YOU DID! Every little thing I held for you, you just made me rethink it all. I no longer trust you, respect you. I don't even want to be in the same room as you" she spat, pushing him away from her. She looked to the side, as Klaus stared at her.

"You don't mean that Caroline, please, forgive me" he said in a small, quiet voice. Caroline snapped her head towards him. She had never seen him like this. But that didn't matter; he was going to kill her.

"I've forgiven you so many times that I've lost count. I've said to myself 'why would someone like him want someone like me?' And it just became the clearest thing in the whole universe. You don't care about me, you never did, and this was all a plan" Caroline stated. Klaus turned his intense gaze back to her.

"That's not true, not one little bit" his voice becoming louder. Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Klaus, because you've just proved to me that you can't love anyone but yourself. You're nothing but a monster and I can't believe I let myself fall for your charms so easily." She said in a sad and disappointed voice. Klaus felt the pain in his chest become bigger and more painful as he watched her.

"Caroline everything I've ever said to you was the truth." He was trying his best to convince her, but she didn't know what to believe anymore. She loved him, but she couldn't do this anymore.

"No, everything was a lie" her words coming out whilst she breathed. She was going to break like a china doll if she didn't leave. Klaus shook his head disagreeing wit her.

"I can't be around you anymore. I don't want to see you. Don't come anywhere near me.' She said. Her voice even quieter than any human could ever hear.

"You don't mean that, love." He told her, she glared at him. Caroline pointed a finger at him.

"Stop with the pet names. Stop everything. I hate you" her voice breaking at the end as tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. Klaus froze at her words.

"Caroline...please..." he whispered, but she just shook her head violently.

"No, I hate you Klaus. Leave me alone, please. Just leave me alone' she managed to force out before she pushed past him and walked towards the front door of the Mikalson house.

"Caroline, where are you going?" the curious voice of Rebekah called. Caroline ignored her and opened the door and walked out. Leaving the one person who she truly ever loved behind. Him thinking that she hated him, when in fact she felt the complete opposite.

It was pitch black outside as Caroline started walking in a random direction. The tears were falling freely down her face and she wrapped her arms around her. She gripped her top. She didn't know where she was until she felt Elena and Bonnie wrap their arms around her and pull her inside. Her mind drifted to Klaus...

He stood there momentarily, frozen. He wanted to run after her, kiss her, and reassure her that he wasn't lying. But he couldn't. She hated him. He didn't want to believe it. But he couldn't help but. He sank to the couch and stared into the fire. He heard Rebekah walk in.

"What's wrong with Caroline?" she asked, Klaus felt a few warm tears fall from his eyes.

"I threatened to kill her if Stefan didn't give you back. I think she just left me" he whispered. Rebekah glared at him and slapped him over the head.

"You idiot! How could you do that to her?!" his sister screamed. Klaus placed his head in his hands. He didn't like being like this. So un-guarded and vulnerable but she made him like this.

"She said she hates me" he told her. Rebekah looked at him and felt sorry for him. He wanted her back but he used Caroline to do it. That was wrong. Caroline said she hated him, but Rebekah knew for a fact that she didn't. She said it in the heat of the moment. Rebekah sat next to her brother and pulled him into a hug as she watched him break down.

At Elena's house Caroline was doing a similar thing after explaining everything she had collapsed on the sofa and started bawling. At some point Matt, Tyler, Damon and Stefan had arrived and were talking to Elena. But Caroline didn't want to talk to any of them. So she got up and snuck out. It was early in the morning and Caroline ended up walking through the woods.

"You know my brother is having a breakdown as we speak" a cool voice came from behind. Caroline spun round and saw Rebekah. The blonde original tried to keep a glare but burst into a smile and hugged her friend. Yeah, they were actually friends. Caroline sobbed.

"Why don't you go and tell him that you love him?" Rebekah asks. Caroline shakes her head.

"I think I'm going to head to the Grill, compel a bartender and drink everything away" she tells Rebekah.

"I'll join you, but he might end up there later on. Can you handle that?" Caroline stares up at her and shrugs. They vampire speed to the grill. Rebekah quickly compels the man to give them free and unlimited drinks. Caroline starts of with tequila.

By midday, Caroline was almost drunk and had nearly had half of the Grill's liquor supply. Rebekah watched her mope and felt sorry for her. She used to hate her, but when she noticed the way her brother was around her, it changed. Now they weren't speaking and she didn't like that. Caroline finished off her bottle of scotch and waves her hand in the air. The compelled bar tender walks over. Caroline mumbles something and he hands her a bottle of Vodka. If she was human, she would probably be dead by an overdose of Alcohol. She was too consumed in her drink to notice Klaus walk in.

He see's Rebekah first then see's the blonde drinking. Rebekah whispers to Caroline and she turns her head. Their eyes lock and emotions sweep over the pair of them. Caroline turns her head away and say's something to Rebekah. She nods and walks over to her brother. She pulls him to the other side of the bar and compels a different bar tender to give them free drinks.

Caroline downs the last of the vodka and pulls her phone out. She clumsily taps a text and presses send.

_To: Damon Salvatore_

_From: Caroline Forbes_

_If ypu gut you ass dowm to teh Grilllllll yuo can have bourbon –C_

She didn't know if he would understand, but she was past caring. She felt someone sit next to her as she nursed her bourbon.

"So, do you want to be my new drinking buddy?" The voice of Damon Salvatore said. Caroline looked at him and blinked a few times.

"Yup!" Caroline exclaimed.

_1 year later, Paris..._

Caroline and Damon sat in a small cafe drinking coffee. People may have suspected that they were a couple. But they weren't. They were friends now, and drinking buddies. They travelled together, but nothing ever happened. Damon was in love with Elena and Caroline was still in love with the murdering hybrid, Klaus.

She hadn't seen him in over a year. Ever since she told him she hated him and she had regretted that day ever since.

"Want another one Barbie?" Damon asks, Caroline rolls her eyes at her being compared to Barbie and nods. Damon gets up and walks towards the counter. Caroline leans back against her chair and see's a few cute guys looking at her from the corner of her eye. She turns her head towards them a little and smiles. They smile back and she pretends to blush. She turns her head back around and sees Damon looking at her.

"You always go for the easy ones, do you not want to have a night with someone more challenging?" he wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Tried it before and it didn't work. Which one do you think I should go for?" She asks, Damon flicks his eyes over to their table then back to Caroline.

"One on the right, blonde hair, blue eyes" Damon tells her. Caroline nods and takes a deep breath before standing up and turning around. She was glad that their table happened to be next to the bathroom so she had an excuse to walk past them. As she walked past she felt their eyes on her. When she passed the blonde and blue eyed one that Damon pointed out she couldn't hear his heartbeat but he had blood rushing through his veins. _Hybrid..._ she thinks. She hurriedly walks into the bathroom and takes some deep breathes to calm her down. She stay's in there for a few more minutes before leaving.

She walked straight back to her table. Damon looked at her in confusion. She brushed down her flower print dress and pulled on her light blue denim jacket. She flipped her hair over the top and looked at the oldest Salvatore.

"He's a hybrid and who do we know who can make them? Plus, he's a fresh" Caroline say's as she picks her bag up. Damon listens before his eye's narrowed.

"That means Klaus had some of Elena's blood around. But she was turned nearly a year ago. Does that mean he's around?" Damon asks. Caroline freezes. She truly hoped he wasn't. She couldn't handle seeing him, not after everything that had happened. She just shrugs and Damon stands up pulling his signature leather jacket on and placing an arm around Caroline. He did this to show people who posed a possible threat to her or him, that they would protect each other. But at the moment, he didn't want Klaus around her. Not after what he did to her.

They exited the cafe and started walking down the street. When they reach the corner. The both freeze as they see all the remaining Original siblings walking towards them. They were in a conversation and hadn't spotted them yet. Damon pulled Caroline back around the corner and stared at her.

"Go back into that cafe and ask that hybrid out, I'll keep them distracted and come and get you when their gone, go!" he orders, Caroline turns and walks back into the cafe. As a coincidence the blonde hybrid was by himself at the same table. Caroline put on her best smile and walked over and sat at his table. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"I was hoping you were going to come back" he said, not cocky, but sweet. Caroline smiled.

"So are you free tonight?" she asked, he nodded his head and smiled.

"Fancy going out then, Mr Young Hybrid?" Caroline asked, mock hidden behind the question. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll meet you here at 7 then?" she asked. He looked at her, trying to keep serious before a smile appeared.

"I'd like that, I'm Calvin and you are?" he agrees before asking a question in return. Caroline looked at him.

"I'm Caroline and I'm looking forward to our date tonight, you're paying though" she said, he laughed and nodded before nodding towards the door. Caroline turned her head and saw Damon staring at her wide eyed, just then she saw all the Mikaelson's siblings walking. They still hadn't seen her. Caroline turned towards Calvin and held a finger up to her lips, telling him to keep quiet. He nods, before she pushes the chair back and dashes behind a pillar, holding her breath. She hears three of them sit down at Calvin's table and one was heading for the counter. Elijah was getting the coffee. She peeked around the corner and saw that Klaus had his back to her but could see the door.

She took her chance though because Elijah had turned around and saw her. She headed for the door, keeping her head down when she walked into someone and they knocked her into a table and she fell onto the floor. She looked up furious.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" she shouted, before standing up and brushing the back of her dress. The person mumbled an apology and Caroline put the table back in place. She turned and noticed that they had seen her. Klaus was staring at her. Everything that she had missed returned and she felt like her knees were going to buckle.

Klaus was shocked when he had seen Damon, but when he arrived in the little cafe we was sure that a blonde was talking to his newest hybrid, Calvin. They had sat while Elijah headed for coffee. Then some tourist bumped into a girl and knocked her into a table she shouted at him and Klaus had found this amusing until he saw who it was. Caroline Forbes. They looked at each other. He was happy to see her, he still loved her and he had hoped that she was still in Paris. Turns out she was. He saw Damon knock on the window and Caroline turned her head and nodded. She looked back at him one more look before vanishing out of the door.

Klaus stood up furiously when he saw Damon wrap his arm around her waist and guide her down the street. Rebekah was still in shock too. Caroline hadn't talked to her since she and Klaus broke up and she had missed her friend.

"Nik, don't do something you'll regret' She warned her brother. He glared at her. Calvin took an opportunity to speak.

"Isn't she beautiful? I'm going to dinner with her tonight" he declared with a proud smile. Klaus snapped his head towards him and had pinned him against the wall in a second.

"No your not, otherwise I won't hesitate in pulling your heart out" Klaus growled.

Kol, who understood his brother's feelings towards the blonde, pulled him away from Calvin. Klaus stood straight glaring at his hybrid, HIS hybrid that was going on a date with HIS Caroline. Elijah placed the coffee on the table. He stood in front of his brother and calmed him down.

Klaus forgetting why he was here, turned and stormed out of the cafe and walking the same way Caroline and Damon had. He was quicker then he thought. Because he saw them. Walking towards an apartment building. That made him even angrier. Damon held the door open for her and she smiled. Klaus used to do that for her. He waited until Damon went in and rushed forward catching the door before it closed. He went inside and looked on the resident list.

_Caroline and Damon Salvatore- Room 32 floor 8_

It was in Caroline's looped writing and Klaus hadn't seen it in a while. But he did notice that her name wasn't on so it looked like they were a couple. He took the lift up to the eighth floor and walked to the end of the corridor. _Room 32..._ He took a deep breath and hit his hand off the door a few times. He heard someone shuffle around inside and the door opened. Caroline stood there. Her smile disappeared and she gripped the door for support.

"DAMON!" she shouted. Klaus wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't. Not at her. Damon walked over and looked at him.

"Get lost Klaus, Caroline doesn't want you here" Damon said, pushing Caroline behind him. Klaus scoffed and tried to walk in. But he couldn't, because he hadn't been invited in.

"Caroline, please let me in" he pleads. Caroline looks at him and Damon shakes his head.

"Caroline, don't do it. Remember what he did" Damon warns. Caroline flinches. Klaus does too.

"I remember perfectly Damon, but thanks for reminding me all the same" she snapped. Klaus suppressed a laugh.

"Calm down Barbie, invite him in if you want, I'll be listening in my room. Be careful" he whispered the last part in her ear, and then he stalked off into another room. Caroline looked at Klaus for a few seconds.

"Come in then, lets get this over with" Caroline said as she stepped away from the door. Klaus blinked and went to walk in. His foot hit the wooden floor of her apartment and he stepped in fully. Caroline closed the door behind him and made her way over to the kitchen. She poured something into a glass and walked back in. She took a sip and the smell hit his nose. It was blood. She set the glass on the table and looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asks, in a hostile manner. Klaus had never seen her like this and he thought that just for a second that he had lost her. But then her eye's softened and she dropped her glare.

"I've missed you" he said, he didn't like it when he was like this it was so unnatural. Caroline looked at him.

"You have?" she asked in disbelief. He nods, she swallows.

"Caroline, can you let me explain myself?" he asks, Caroline shakes herself back to reality and looks at him. All the anger and frustration back.

"No I can't, I have a date with a really cute guy." She states, Klaus' anger boils inside of him.

"Actually, your not. You see he's my new hybrid, thankful for destroying his curse. Therefore, he does whatever I say. I believe we experienced something like this with Tyler" he tells her, looking around the apartment. Caroline stared at him.

"I can't believe you!" she huffed. Klaus smirked and looked at her. The door flung open and Damon walked in shaking a purple book in his hand.

"Blondie, I think you could find a date from your little book. I'm sure that guy you met last night gave you his number." Damon say's with a smirk. Klaus shoots him a look and Caroline takes the book and nods.

"Yeah he did, and he had a really cute British accent" she admitted, flipping through the pages. Klaus shoved his hands in his pocket. She really had a thing for accents. However she only said that to annoy Klaus, she didn't think anyone's accent was better than his. She sighed.

"Guess he didn't, though I'm sure if I went to that club I could find someone" She say's throwing the book down in frustration. Damon nodded.

"I could bring my date along too" he tells her, Caroline shakes her head. Damon shoots her a look.

"Its crawling in werewolves Caroline, I'm going with you" Klaus was confused. Did she have a death wish?

"They aren't werewolves their hybrids" she said, and then her eyes widened. She looked at Klaus. He smirked.

"I know you have a thing for hybrids love, always knew" he told her. Caroline looked down.

"I think I might stay in for a night, kinda tired." Caroline mumbled. Klaus felt a plan forming. Damon nodded.

"That's a good idea you haven't had a night off for over a year" Damon smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. Caroline playfully pushes him and giggles. Klaus smiles a little, he's missed her laugh.

"Caroline, can we talk or not?" Klaus asks, Caroline looks at him and shakes her head.

"I think we talked about everything a year ago" she tells him. Klaus looks down for a second then back up.

"You talked a year ago, I didn't" he points out, Caroline looks at Damon.

"Fine! Damon get out" she said to him. Damon looked at her and Caroline shot him a death glare. He picked up his jacket and made his way towards the door. Caroline waited a few moments to make sure he left the building and emptied her glass. Klaus looked at her.

"Talk then!" she shouted. Klaus took a step forward and she took one back. That hurt Klaus.

"I wasn't going to kill you, I knew if I said I would they would give Rebekah back to me" He said in a clam voice. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I didn't know that. But they all thought I didn't care about you and would probably do it" he admitted.

"It turned out to be true. Everything they thought about our relationship was obviously a lie!" she shouted. He flashed in front of her and gripped her shoulders.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" he shouts back. Caroline flinched at the volume of his voice and he loosed his grip on her.

"It was a stupid decision and I'm so sorry, I've been searching for you ever since you left Mystic Falls. I wanted you to know how sorry I am and that I want you to not hate me, because to be perfectly honest I love you and the idea of you not knowing that and hating me..." he trails off. Caroline stares at him in shock.

"Y-you l-love me?" she stutters. Klaus nods. Caroline wanted to kiss him. But she couldn't and she didn't know why. Klaus let go of her and walked towards the door.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so you won't have to worry about me bothering you. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will." He opened the door and walked out. Caroline felt her knees buckle and she fell to the floor. She let out a strangled cry and brought her knees up to her chest.

Damon came back at around midnight and found Caroline in the same position. She was still crying, her eyes red and puffy. He knelt next to her and pulled her into a hug.

Once she calmed down she told Damon everything. He listened and only interrupted when he needed too.

"Why didn't you tell him you loved him back?" Damon asked after a moment of silence. Caroline looked down.

"I don't know, and now he's going to leave and he's never going to know that I love him too, because I do. I love him more than anything in the whole world." Caroline sniffs and a few fresh tears fall. Damon's surprised that she still has some. He stands up and pulls her up with him. He grips her shoulders and gives her a small shake.

"This is what your going to do, your going to have a shower, get dressed in a really nice outfit, do your hair and make-up, have some blood then your going to find him and tell him that you love him. Or for the rest of your eternity alive your going to be regretting it" Damon told her. Caroline blinks before walking towards the bathroom. If she wasn't a vampire you'd think he had just compelled her.

She dried her hair and tied it up in a messy bun. She didn't want to get all dressed up. She couldn't. So she sat on her bed, in some grey sweats and a jumper. Staring out of the window. Damon watched her from the living room. He had never seen her like this and he didn't like it.

Caroline didn't know what time he was leaving, or if he had left yet. But she knew she couldn't just sit here and do nothing. It was terribly cliché and she knew it. She jumped off her bed and ran out of the apartment. Damon had a goody grin on his face.

Caroline knew she could run faster than a car. But she knew that they would be on some private landing strip. So that's where she ran. People got in her way even with her vampire speed.

Klaus sat in the white airplane seat and looked out the window. He was hurt. No that word wasn't even strong enough. He knew that she hated him, but he hoped that maybe she would give him another chance. But she just stood there in silence even when he told her he was leaving. What was he expecting? For her to smile and kiss him? That was stupid and he knew it. His siblings buckled their belts and the door closed. Klaus looked out of the window and the engine turned on.

Caroline would of been able to hear the plane without her vampire hearing. So she ran faster. She stopped on the strip and looked up at the plane. She could see him. She smiled in relief.

Klaus' eyes widened when he saw her standing on the tarmac. He saw her smile and he felt himself smile too. The plane started moving and Caroline felt a wave of panic. Klaus got up from his seat and went to where the pilot's were.

"Stop the plane" he said, they didn't answer. So he made them. The plane stopped and we walked towards the door and opened it. The stairs were still in place and he walked down them, stopping at the bottom. Caroline stared at him.

They both started to walk forward. By this point in a sappy romantic film they would run into each other's arms and everything would be alright. But they didn't, they stopped in front of each other and their eyes locked. Klaus placed a hand on her cheek and she covered it with her own. Caroline looked up at him through her lashes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't let you leave without you knowing" she said simply. Klaus stared at her in confusion.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, ever." She whispers and looks down. Klaus smiles, a genuine smile and uses his index finger to lift her head up. He brushes a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. Caroline watches his movements and a small smile graces her lips. He cups her face and slowly leans in. Caroline leans in too.

Their lips meet for the first time in over a year. The Mikaelson siblings all smile and Kol makes some inappropriate comments, resulting in Elijah and Rebekah swatting him.

Klaus and Caroline rest their foreheads against each others and stare into the others eyes. Caroline smiles. Klaus wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Caroline joins her hands together around his neck.

"I'm never letting you go again" he mumbles, making Caroline smile.

"I'm so sorry, for making you think that I hated you for all this time." Caroline says. Klaus shakes his head.

"That doesn't matter anymore." He tells her. He kisses her and she returns it.

"I love you Caroline Forbes" he murmurs.

"I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson." She whispers.

**~Fin~**

**I know that was like a major cheesy ending. But I love this couple and I totally think that they should get together in the show. Along with Delena. Because you have to admit they have major chemistry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my first "The Vampire Diaries" One-Shot. **

**You all know what to do now...review :) **


End file.
